


Avaritia

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Sins [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: He’s not sure if Dom knows abouthim, though, because Dom can be fairly oblivious, and seems to be quite happy with what he’s got. What he’s got, however, belonged to Elijah first, and Elijah wants to make sure that message gets across loud and clear.





	Avaritia

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](https://furorscribendi.livejournal.com/profile)[furorscribendi](https://furorscribendi.livejournal.com/) ‘Avarice’ challenge. Thanks to Brenna for her incredible insights, and to Lalejandra for picking it apart with honest and thoughtful criticism. I am honoured and grateful.
> 
> Content/Warnings: Rough sex.

Elijah knows about Dom. He begins to suspect when he catches Orlando nuzzling Dom’s neck, slightly more than friendly, hugging him from behind while Dom closed his eyes and smiled secretively. He knows for certain the night he shoves Orlando onto the bed and yanks his shirt off, sees the rosebud bruise on his chest, right next to his shoulder, that Elijah doesn’t remember putting there. And he remembers giving bruises. Every single one.

He’s not sure if Dom knows about _him_ , though, because Dom can be fairly oblivious, and seems to be quite happy with what he’s got. What he’s got, however, belonged to Elijah first, and Elijah wants to make sure that message gets across loud and clear.

He bruises Orlando that night, deliberately; a dark, blood-broken mark on Orlando’s thigh, where Dom is certain not to miss it. Orlando moans and thrashes, and Elijah smiles before he lifts his head and swallows Orlando’s cock.

Dom doesn’t say anything the next day, but after their second break in filming he comes back looking tousled and used, and his eyes dart over to Elijah and hold a fraction of a second too long before dropping away as he blushes. And Elijah knows that they all know, now. Except maybe Orlando, who doesn’t say anything about Dom that isn’t strictly friend-related, and pretends that his unexplained scratches and bruises come from a life of dangerous activities and adrenaline-seeking.

Elijah privately thinks that Orlando’s activities are more dangerous than he thinks, but he doesn’t say anything. Orlando isn’t the one Elijah is playing against.

There’s a love-bite over Orlando’s heart a few days later, and Elijah is full of lust and fury. He bends Orlando over a table and fucks him mercilessly until Orlando’s begging becomes too much and Elijah’s exhaustion wins over, and he lets them both come. It doesn’t make him feel much better, but at least some of the frustration is out of his system.

There are bruises on Orlando’s hips the next morning, and Elijah allows himself a feral grin and sucks hard on them while he works his fingers inside Orlando in the shower, reveling in the sense of ownership when Orlando comes crying out his name.

The feeling only lasts until the following night, when Orlando submits to him, willing and eager, and Elijah finds another set of bruises overlapping the first, finger-shaped and lighter, but still clear, and scratch-welts down either side of Orlando’s spine. The vision of Orlando fucking Dom is startlingly vivid, and he sees red for a brief moment before ruthlessly smothering the anger and working Orlando over so thoroughly that they’re both soaked in sweat by the end.

Dom likes to be bent the way Elijah likes to bend, and that knowledge shifts their little competition into something new. Something more. Elijah bites Orlando at the junction of neck and shoulder, hard enough to break the skin, and Orlando screams when he comes. Elijah smiles and licks his lips, and the victory tastes like Orlando’s blood.

Elijah smiles at Dom when he shows up the next morning, and he sees the questions in Dom’s eyes, the chafe-marks on Dom’s wrists that are nearly hidden beneath the sleeves of his shirt. Dom doesn’t understand yet, either. Dom doesn’t know that Elijah has bruised every part of Orlando that there is to mark, and that now he wants more. Orlando isn’t the challenge. Orlando is easy, willing to be used, needing to be taken. There’s no satisfaction in it.

He leaves messages for Dom on Orlando’s skin, coloring every bruise and mark left by Dom’s body with his own, darkening the love-bites and raising the welts, while Orlando watches him apprehensively, afraid of being caught out without knowing that it’s already far too late. Elijah bites and pinches to keep him in line, and Orlando screams in pleasure as Elijah claims every inch of his skin, every drop of his sweat. Elijah’s sure Dom will eventually get the message.

Although it may take him a while to realize that the game has changed.


End file.
